Thunder
by NinjaYuffie13
Summary: Summary: Matt and Mello want to get out over their involvement before they lose each other. Can they do it? again sorry for sucky summary Note: this is the 2nd story in my MattMello Boy's Like Girls songfic collection.


Thunder

Matt X Mello songfic oneshot.

Warning: boy love, fluff , Mello's cursing (only twice)  
Please read, enjoy, and review. Thank you  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note, or any of the characters. If I did Matt, Mello, and L wouldn't have died. The song I used is "Thunder" by Boys Like Girls

note: Italics = lryics

Rating: K

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go__  
__Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)__  
__Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why__  
__I tried_

Matt and Mello had been driving for a few hours now along the winding road outside of Tokyo. They were headed to see Near to help with the Kira case. Though neither of them really wanted to deal with the albino this was an important meeting. Matt sighed as he blinked his eyes tiredly. Memories of them back at Wammy's flashed in his mind, but those carefree days were gone now. He refocused as they pull up to the building where Near was.

_I tried to read between the lines__  
__I tried to look in your eyes__  
__I want a simple explanation__  
__For what I'm feeling inside__  
__I gotta find a way out__  
__Maybe there's a way out_

As they stood in the elevator Matt tried to look into Mello's eyes, but the blonde stared at the elevator doors. "Matt, we will figure this out, I promise," Mello finally said softly. Matt nodded some as they got off the elevator, and went into to the meeting.

Two hours later Mello stormed out of the building with Matt on his trail. "Damn it," Mello growled out as they got back in the car. Matt hated to see Mello like this. "Stupid Near, stupid Kira," he muttered to himself. 'There has got to be some way out of this. I'll find a way out,' he thought.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer__  
__Do you know you're unlike any other?__  
__You'll always be my thunder, and I said__  
__Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors__  
__I don't wanna ever love another__  
__You'll always be my thunder__  
__So bring on the rain__  
__And bring on the thunder_

After about a half hour of ranting as they drove, Mello had finally calmed down. Matt was now listening to the blonde sing along with the radio. Matt smiled to himself as Mello's soothing voice washed over him. Mello looked over at his gamer, and smiled. Even though Matt's eyes were currently covered by his goggles, Mello knew that those bright green eyes were full of emotion. Matt pulled up to the base as it began to rain.

_Today is a winding road__  
__Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know__  
__Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)__  
__Today I'm on my own__  
__I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone__  
__I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)_

Matt sat alone surround by computers. Mello would be gone until later that night. The redhead wasn't sure what to do so his just sat there for a while. He finally focused on one of the computers.

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass__  
__And longing for the breeze__  
__I need to step outside__  
__Just to see if I can breathe__  
__I gotta find a way out__  
__Maybe theres a way out_

He started searching for anything to help them get out. After hours of searching he came across something. "Could this be it?" He asked himself. "Could what be it?" Mello asked as he walked into the room. Matt hadn't even heard his chocoholic come in. "This," he replied as he turned the screen towards the blonde. Mello's eyes went wide. "You're sure about this?" Mello asked slowly. "Yes, I am," Matt replied. Mello wrapped his arms around Matt. "Then let's set the plan in motion," he whispered before kissing the gamer on the cheek.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer__  
__Do you know you're unlike any other?__  
__You'll always be my thunder, and I said__  
__Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors__  
__I don't wanna ever love another__  
__You'll always be my thunder__  
__So bring on the rain_

Matt sung to himself as they worked on the plan. Mello listened to the melody that came from his redheaded gamer. 'God, please let this work, I can't lose him,' he prayed silently before working again.

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope__  
__I'm wrapped up in vines__  
__I think we'll make it out__  
__But you just gotta give me time__  
__Strike me down with lightning__  
__Let me feel you in my veins__  
__I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

"Hurry the fuck up Matt," Mello growled out impatiently. "I'm trying, but this takes time Mells," Matt said as he lit his fifth cig of the day. He had hacked into Light's computer and other systems in order to have surveillance on him. Currently he was creating a fake article about Mello's and his work on the Kira case. The plan was for Light to use the fake names in the article to "kill" them. With the surveillance Matt would be able to see what Light wrote in the death note. Mello and himself would follow through with the deaths, but would make sure they were protected. If everything went according to plan within a week they would be in LA.

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go__  
__Whoa_

Four days had past, and so far everything had gone smoothly. Today was the day that it all went down. After kissing Mello goodbye Matt got in his car and drove away. He was stopped by the police just as Light had planned. When Matt surrendered he was shot. He layed on the ground pretending to be dead until the coast was clear. 'Thank God my new bullet proofed vest worked,' he thought as he waited in the air plane hanger by the plane that him and Mello were to take.

Mello showed up a day later. He was a little worse for wear from the explosion he was in, but he was very much alive. Matt rushed over to the blonde, and kissed him. "Ready?" Mello asked the gamer. "Yes," Matt replied. Mello smirked as they got in the plane and took off for LA.


End file.
